


Taking Matters into His Own Hands

by layla_aaron



Series: A Kiss is Just a Kiss [2]
Category: Dostana (2008)
Genre: Bollywood, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks of wandering around the house, avoiding anything more than short conversations and nights sprawled on the sofa with beer and basketball, have left Sam in a state of frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Matters into His Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sam, Kunal, Neha and the rest of the lovely characters from _Dostana_ are the intellectual property of Dharma Productions Pvt. Ltd.  
>  **Content Notice:** This is a Sam/Kunal m/m pairing that has now delved into FRAO territory. If you're not into slash, then don't read this.

For two weeks, he and Kunal had tiptoed around each other. They spoke in brief spurts before retreating to their rooms. Lounging on the sofa with beers to watch sports seemed to be the only exception to this rule. But that came as no surprise to Sam, as watching sports required no deep conversation, no real interaction at all other than the occasional grunt or cheer. The tension between them had Sam’s stomach twisted and tangled in knots, and often left him with insomnia. He missed the ease and comfort they’d shared before returning to the apartment.  
Sprawled on his bed, he stretched one arm and curled it behind his head. With his other hand, he rubbed his chest, enjoying the feel of his chest hair against his palm. His eyes drifted shut and he pictured Kunal standing at the foot of his bed. Kunal dressed in nothing but those tight boxer briefs that left little to the imagination and fueled more than a few of his late-night fantasies. A soft groan escaped Sam’s lips. His body reacted in typical fashion to that mental image.  
Sam gave into the temptation, slid his hand down his stomach to grasp his erect cock. “Kunal,” he whispered. In his mind, the other man dropped his briefs to the floor to reveal his own erection. The imaginary Kunal imitated Sam’s moves, stroke for stroke. Sam shivered in pleasure at the thought of sharing a moment of such intimacy with his friend. Nearing his climax, he drew in a sharp breath, let it out in a soft growl of the other man’s name. He then arched his back, thrusting his shaft between his fingers until he was spent.  
He lay there, forearm covering his face, while he caught his breath. The graphic nature of his current fantasies took him by surprise. Living this close to Kunal had only added to the intensity and heat of the fantasies, and Sam feared he would make a slip soon and reveal the true nature of his thoughts. He took his time sitting upright, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grimacing at the mess he’d created.  
With a quick glance toward the bathroom door, he said a little prayer that the door to Kunal’s room was closed so he could clean up without disturbing his friend’s sleep. On tiptoe, moving as quietly as he could across the floor, he paused and let out a resigned sigh at the sight of the open door.  
“Of course,” he muttered under his breath. Grateful for the small nightlight, he washed himself, keeping the splash noises to a minimum in an attempt to be as quiet as possible.  
When the overhead light went on, Sam winced then turned his head to squint at the man leaning against the doorjamb. Busted! What did one do in these kinds of situations? Smile and play it off? Confess to his best friend that he’d just wanked while fantasizing about said friend?  
“Um, hi.” Or do that? Dick in hand, staring at the other man, Sam realized his body was responding to the sight of Kunal in those damn tight boxer briefs. Tight briefs that did nothing to hide…Kunal’s erection?  
“You used to be louder when you did that,” the other man murmured.  
Sam tore his gaze away from the erect shaft pressing against soft worn gray cotton and looked into Kunal’s eyes. “Oh, um, sorry. The water can be a bit loud in the middle of the night. I was trying not to disturb you.” Sam felt the heat suffuse his cheeks. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed a bright blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and down the column of his throat. Nothing like getting caught in the middle of the night splashing one’s dick with water.  
Kunal chuckled, shook his head. “Not that.” He pushed away from the doorway and moved closer. “That.” He pointed in the direction of Sam’s hand, moving close until his fingertip touched the back of Sam’s hand.  
“Oh,” Sam whispered. He swallowed then met Kunal’s gaze. The desire and hunger in the other man’s eyes left him a bit breathless. “I guess I’m busted?”  
“ _Haa_ ,” his friend whispered. Kunal moved his hand, rested the palm on Sam’s hip.  
Sam dropped his gaze to stare between the hand touching him and the front of Kunal’s boxers. Someone had to make a move so Sam decided to test the waters. He reached out and covered his friend’s erection with his palm.  
The other man jerked and let out a soft moan. The reaction spurred Sam on to a bolder action. He circled his fingers around Kunal’s fabric-covered shaft.  
“Please.” The quiet plea hung in the air between them for several seconds.  
Reluctant to break the intimate contact, Sam lifted his hand and turned off the water. He took Kunal’s hand and led the other man to his bedroom. His heart raced. He understood the implications of his actions but he no longer cared about anything but touching his friend.  
He paused at the foot of his bed, dropped Kunal’s hand and turned to face the other man. They stood facing one another. Their gazes never wavered. Sam lifted his hands to cup Kunal’s face. He needed more than a simple brush of lips and, growling in the back of his throat, he claimed the other man’s lips in a forceful kiss. He thrust his tongue into Kunal’s mouth, tasted a hint of beer from their earlier session of Heineken and basketball.  
A gruff grunt escaped Sam when Kunal pressed closer against him. Their chests brushed; their abs rubbed. The sensation of cloth-covered erection against his own naked cock sent a bolt of new arousal through Sam. He wanted more.


End file.
